


Coffee

by LJs Stalker (Brink182)



Series: Rain in Spain [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen, coffee solves problems?, confused!chin, confused!kono, introspective, worried/concerned!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/LJs%20Stalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They told me to get coffee.”<br/>Like everything would be alright if he just had a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Coffee**

**By: Little Joe’s Stalker**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you see here.

* * *

 

Coffee...like everything would be alright if he just had a cup of coffee. What magical, mystical properties did coffee supposedly have? How could he even drink the stuff with his best friend upstairs being prodded and poked at by complete strangers? He stared at the dark and bitter liquid as if it was a crystal ball that could help him tell the future. Maybe he should’ve gotten tea, instead. People still read tea leaves, right? Man, he wished Danno was here. Right here with him, making horrible coffee puns that he would roll his eyes at. Instead, Danno was practically catatonic in a private room and he was stuck down here with this damn useless coffee! The amount of steam rising off the top had lessened considerably by this point. He wished he could be back upstairs at Danno’s bedside, but he was kicked out for the time being.

The mug was white ceramic that was chipped at the top in several spots. If you weren’t careful, you could probably cut your lip on it. Not that he was actually planning on drinking any of the coffee or anything. He was too worried. The coffee stared at him like it knew he wasn’t really interested in it. It was just a black still pond.

“Steve.”

He looked up, startled. He hadn’t realized he was spacing out.

“What’s going on? Where’s Danny?”

“The doctors are looking him over. They told me to get coffee.”

He gave a glance to the cold liquid in the chipped mug, as if it had all the answers locked inside somewhere. Maybe it did, who knew?

 


End file.
